


Asmodeus' Lullaby

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Look there's nothing really here, Short & Sweet, others vaguely mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Just something short and sweet between Asmo and Lucifer. I needed more fics like this
Relationships: Lucifer & Asmodeus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I've just started playing like in December and I'm already obsessed. (Not to mention that those birthday "calls" and "texts" made me cry.)

Lucifer couldn't help the fond smile that graced his lips as he listened to Asmodeus hum to himself. The younger demon was sitting on Lucifer's bed, painting his toenails as Lucifer worked at his desk.

It was rare that things were this calm but then again, they were the only two in the house.

If He was being honest, he quite liked this, Asmodeus had a lovely humming voice, and a beautiful singing voice if he wanted to add to that.

He sat his pen down and looked over at his brother, still painting his nails. "Asmodeus."

The younger blinked and looked up, tilting his head. "Yes?" 

"I would like for you to sing for me." 

Asmodeus felt shock course through him; after all, it had been a long time since he sang for any of them. He let a small smile slip before nodding. "Of course, Lucifer." He looked back at his feet, continuing to paint as the words slipped from him, an almost haunting song from when they were younger.

A lullaby really, from when they first fell. One Asmodeus sang every night to help them sleep.

Lucifer closed his eyes and leaned back, listening as the memories replayed.

One stuck out more than the rest, of Lucifer waking to find Asmodeus crying silently, tucked away in a tight corner away from the others. He always wondered how often that happened, of Asmodeus hiding away his pain.

Slowly, Lucifer stands, making his way to the bed and sitting next to his brother, taking the nail polish bottle and muttering a quick drying spell. 

"Luci?"

"Keep singing." He maneuvered Asmodeus a bit before laying down, his head in his lap.

Asmodeus was silent only for a minute, before running his fingers through Lucifer's hair. "Oh you silly man…." He smiles softly, drifting back to his song, as Lucifer slowly dozed off in his lap.

For once, it was a peaceful night.


	2. a memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Luci found Asmo alone and crying after they fell

Lucifer walked the halls of their new… home, and still couldn’t quite grasp it.

Fallen.

He knew there was a chance but still.

And Lilith…

Oh Lilith, his darling little sister…

He let out a shuddering breath, without the fear of being heard, his brothers should be well into their sleep.

He covered his mouth and leaned against the wall, shaking as he steeled himself. He refused to cry. He refused. He had to be strong. For himself. For his brothers. For Lilith.

A soft sob caught his attention and he swallowed the tightness in his throat before following the sound. And to his horror he found Asmodeus gripping his hair, sitting in the corner of an empty room. 

This wasn’t the Asmodeus he was used to, no, this was dangerous territory. 

So, quietly, with his soft grace, he kneels down, gripping his brother’s hands and prying them from his hair. 

“Lucifer?” His once lovely voice wrecked with a roughness that only comes from hours of crying. 

How long had his brother been here?

Lucifer pulls him close, holding Asmodeus to his chest and he breaks, tears falling as he clings to Lucifer. 

The elder whispers softly, sweet words of comfort that would never leave him normally. Asmodeus wraps his arms around his neck and Lucifer wraps one arm around his waist, the other under his legs before lifting him up. Asmodeus buries his face in his brother’s neck, sobbing softly and Lucifer knew this would be a long night.

So he continued to whisper softly as he carried him to his room, laying him in his bed and climbing in. He instantly curls around his younger brother, protecting him from the outside work.

Lucifer holds him close and begins to hum a soft lullaby, one Asmodeus had song hours before to the others.

And Slowly, surely, Asmodeus falls silent, breathing softly into Lucifer’s neck.

And Lucifer felt a small burst of love for his brother, before closing his eyes, following him to the world of dreams.


End file.
